From EP 2 420 763 A2 there is known a refrigerant condenser module having a flange plate, on which a heat exchanger core and a collecting tank are arranged. For a flexible design of the refrigerant condenser module, the flange plate has a multi-piece design, while fluid ducts are formed inside the flange plate, fluidically connecting the heat exchanger core to the collecting tank. One section of the heat exchanger core can be designed in this case as a supercooling section, or another heat exchanger core is arranged on the side of the flange plate opposite the heat exchanger core, serving as a supercooling section.
Usually there is an increasing demand in the case of heat exchangers, especially for the automotive industry, to present the most various configurations with a single design, and the option should also exist to integrate additional components in the heat exchanger in order to satisfy the most diverse requirements for structural space, cooling performance, and connections with the particular application in the installation position. In particular, the heat exchanger should in this case have an integral configuration with at least one additional component, a compact layout, and allow flexible modifications with the most simple of design measures in order to meet the demands of the particular specifications. Furthermore, it is desirable to keep low the number of individual components needing to be modified, so as to reduce the overall number of different individual components within a design, so that the tool costs and installation costs, as well as the associated manufacturing costs, can be reduced.
Furthermore, it is usually attempted to configure the heat exchanger so that the form of the heat exchanger prepared for the integrally bonded assembly has the most compact possible design, so that the space, such as that of the soldering oven, can be utilized optimally during the integrally bonded connection of the individual components.